Miserable yet Magical
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Mello thought that this Christmas Eve would be the best night ever for him and his girlfriend. But what happened when she broke his heart into million pieces? Fate was having its twisted way when it met him with his old rival in high school by a car accident, Near. How would the two rivals fit in to the twisted reunion? Would it be miserable or perhaps magical? (AU. MelloFem!Near)
1. Stay, Stay, Stay!

**Author's note**:

This is a genderbender fanfiction which focuses on the pairing MelloXFemaleNear. Actually, I planed to post this on Christmas Eve, but realized that I will be slacking off in posting the second chapter. Anyway, I rated it T because there are mild swearings, curses, and cusses. To the addition, there are some parts which refer sexual content as well (not a graphic one, of course). So, if you have any problem or probably dislike any thing which I have just mentioned above, I politely ask you to click the "back" button. However, for those who have no problem with the things I have just mentioned, feel free to read the story or give any constructive criticism via review.

Also, I want to note one more important thing, that English is not my native language, neither do I live in a country which uses English as its daily language. Thus, I first apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes which may cause disturbances in understanding the story line of this fanfiction.

**Disclaimer**:

Death Note and all of its characters, story line, and properties belong to the respective owners and creators, Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. This fanfiction is purely a fanmade, made with no intention of gaining any profit.

* * *

**Miserable yet Magical **

[Chapter One: Stay, Stay, Stay!]

* * *

08:39 P.M.

It was such a contradiction for the city of Winchester, England. The darkness which extended the night sky was blinded by countless glistening lights. The lights were warm, occasionally blinking their colours of rainbow. Christmas lights they were. Yes, tonight, Christmas Eve had fallen on England.

"Tonight is gonna be a special night for me, and **her**."

Roaming through the swarm of the busy traffic by a Mercedes, a man in his middle twenties could be seen driving enthusiastically. Hopes were seen glimmering in those piercing blue eyes of his. Occasionally, he would avert his gazes from the busy street to a box sitting nicely on a seat beside him. The box was tiny, folded elegantly with a red ribbon.

"A special night…," he murmured silently while showing a really brilliant smile which later adorned his masculine face. Free hand was up ruffling his blonde hair which fell perfectly on his shoulder.

Determination made the man sped up his Mercedes. It then brought him to a flat; he immediately parked the car in front of the flat. Without even giving a second glance to the flat towering him, he got out of his car with the little box held in right hand.

White shirt complete with black coat and black pants were folding his well-built figure. He was determined that he had looked marvelous tonight—he proceed without doubts to the front of the door's flat. He was determined and hopeful to this night—he proceed with no second thoughts into the flat.

However, he was also so determined about everything that he did not know about the truth just behind the door.

"Wh-what the hell?"

In front of him, on the sofa, there were two people: a man and a woman in their middle twenties. Half naked in the _right position_, they sure convinced everyone who was witnessing that they had just had a _good time_.

"What the hell, Elen?! Who's this guy?! What the hell is he doing in your flat?!" The man was demanding furiously to the scene in front of his eyes.

Elen immediately got up straight from the said position. Terror and horror on her hazel eyes made her spontaneously combed her blonde hair and positioned her half opened lingerie.

"Me-Mello, I can explain this situati—"

"Fuck! You're gonna explain that you just had sex with this guy here? Fuck you!"

Though, the efforts Elen made were all naught. On the other hand, Mello, being as furious as an untamed lion, immediately stomped off to the guy's direction. The angers which had built up in those split seconds brought Mello's fist landed on to the guy's face—hard. He thought he might lose his mind because of the angers. He kept on landing his powerful fist on the powerless guy.

"Me-Mello, please, stop!" Elen pleaded, trying to stop Mello from going more insane.

"What?" Mello snapped then turned his head to face Elen, dropping the guy which almost lost his consciousness to the floor. "You're cheating on me and now you're asking me to stop?"

"Mello, I can explain…."

"No! There's nothing to explain! Everything I just witnessed was clear!"

"I—"

"You know what? I was planning to give you a big surprise tonight. But you… you…."

Frustration, anger… they were all mixed up in his eyes, and they were all directed to the woman in front of him, who was now scanning the frustration with fear.

"I'm so sorry—I didn't mean it to be like this…," she murmured. Gazes were now downcast.

"Our relationship has been going really well for more than three years. And I was planning to propose you tonight. I thought everything was going so well, but I was wrong. You fucking cheat on me, bitch!" he spatted everything at once, forefinger was pointing Elen in an accusing manner.

"I… I can explain…."

"Fuck you! I don't need any fucking explanation from you, you bitch! We're **OVER**!" That time was the top of Mello's frustation and anger. The little box filled with hope earlier was now trashed harshly to the ground.

Hope… for him, there was nothing now. She had crushed it into million pieces.

"I'm fucking out of here! Good bye!"

Mello's last words ended his existence here. After the loud _'SLAM!'_ of the flat's door, the last thing he could hear was a call of "Mello!". But, that was the end, he had decided.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! **FUCK**!" Upon arriving to the car of his in front of the flat, he screamed. "Shit!" he cursed more in frustration while kicking his car's tire.

As though harming the innocent tire was not enough, he now forced the car's door open. He undressed the black coat folding his body just to trash it harshly on to the seat. With mind echoed in great despair, broken hopes and loves, his mind persuaded him to take out some alcohols. He gulped the liquor down the throat hastily. He did, and decided to drive not long after that.

Plan of destination was not made at that time. But, his mind and heart told him that it was necessary to go somewhere, anywhere.

* * *

"Yes, I get it, Mister Black. It will be done two days after tomorrow. Yes, good night."

'_FLIP'_

"Miss Nia, are you going home?"

Miss Nia turned her head to the voice of the question while hastily putting her flipped phone into her white coat's pocket. Her curly ivory hair which fell gracefully to her shoulder swayed a little with elegance.

"Oh, Mister Mikami Teru" She recognized the voice. Her black coal eyes reflected a figure of a Japanese man in his late twenties standing in front of an office building, just beside her. "Yes, I am going home."

"Be careful, Miss Nia. I have heard that it is not safe for a beautiful woman like you to walk alone at night," Mikami warned while flashing a smile. Or probably, it was an attempt to flirt.

However, Nia, being a really smart woman in her early twenties immediately realize his attempt of flirting. She hastily picked her words intelligently by saying, "I will be fine. My flat can be reached by walking from here. However, it was so nice of you for concerning. I thank you." Although her beautiful façade was toneless for expression, she still kept her manner by gracing a light smile to her thin pink lips.

Mikami laughed at the soft rejection he just received from the beautiful young woman. "Well, take care of yourself. You are so young, but you have been working really hard as an MD's assistant. I heard that you got a deadline, right?" Although, he knew that he had been rejected, he was still persistent to open more conversation with Nia.

"Yes, that is right," Nia answered. "I appreciate your concern about my deadline. But, I believe that I can assist myself well. Thank you. Anyhow, look at the time, I think I need to excuse myself." She bowed lightly to the man then excused herself politely.

The man now knew that he had to give it up.

"Young and fresh, but too mature and hard to get," he murmured silently to the wind as his gazes watched Nia's petite figure disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Sigh… a white haze of ice formed from her cold breath. Her mind could not comprehend it, was this Christmas Eve getting colder or the inability of her body to keep the heat made her felt this way?

Whatever it was, she could not stand the freezing cold which pierced into the spine of hers. Her gloveless hands held the white coat warping her petite body tightly around her. Sure, her body might get more protection from the merciless cold, but not both of her slim feet. She averted her gazes down to her feet, only to realize that she had been wearing some rather thin black stockings.

A sigh escaped her pink lips for the second time this night. Just a brief thought and imagination about being in front of a fireplace with a warm futon made her quickened her paces. Despite the difficulty of roaming through the rather thick bank of snow while using a pair of black stiletto, the urge of warming up her body in front of the fireplace kept her moving.

"Just a few feet from your flat, Near…," she assured herself. Voice now sounded trembled because of the piercing cold.

After a brief walk through the endless snow, Nia could finally caught a view of her flat. It was just a few feet across from her—her warmth was there. Knowing this, she hastily quickened her paces. Without even looking, she paced quickly to the flat. She was assured that the road was not occupied by any kind of transportation at the moment.

However…

'_CRASH!'_

…She was not alarmed by a car which ran with rapid speed toward her.

The force immediately sent her petite body flung across the road; the car immediately stopped dead on track. Just a few feet from her helpless figure, the culprit who drove the car hastily showed his figure.

Unfortunately, it was Mello.

"What the fuck?! Do you wanna die?! You should've seen the road before you cross the damn thing, you know!" Over all of the billion words which were available in English, the man felt the need to use cusses and curses toward the victim.

The victim—however—stayed still. There was no movements detected so far. This obviously flickered Mello's rate of panic. For a split moment, his anger and frustration subsided and his sense kicked in. Panic, being worried… whatever it was immediately brought his paces toward the victim.

"Ugh…," Nia moaned weakly.

"Fucking God… are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Mello asked in concern while bending down his body to investigate the victim.

"A-ah…." However, the only respond which Mello got were merely painful moans and groans.

"Shit," he cursed more. By the responds he had been getting, he was assured that the victim was badly injured now.

Initiative then urged Mello to check on the victim's identity. His hands hastily wandered through her coat. He later picked up something which looked like her purse; he immediately opened the thing and found one vital thing: an identity card. On it was enlisted names, birthplace, and so on. However, the name on the identity card spontaneously made him squinted his eyes.

**Name: Nia River**

"Huh, Near…?"

* * *

"Ah… my head…."

Mello turned to the pained voice. "You're awake now? How are you feeling, Near?"

Painful headache made Nia squinted her eyes, ignoring the questions which were just directed to her. A pained moan was slipping out of her thin lips once more. True, it was painful, but she tried to adjust herself with the pain and slowly opened her eyes.

Blurry vision, but it was clear enough for her mind to register the environment around her. This was the familiar bed she was positioned on. This was the colour of cream of her room she recognized the most. This was the bedroom of her flat. Also, thank God she was still in her previous attires: white blouse and short skirt complete with black stockings.

But, who brought her in? All she could recall was the accident which hit her hard.

"Near…."

Her attention was substituted from her room to a deep voice which just mustered her old nickname. Spontaneously she averted her gazes to origin of the voice. There, a nostalgic feeling spontaneously kicked in. Recollections of the passed moments flashed through her mind all at once. She recalled her memories with a boy in her high school—a passionate boy who had always tried his best to surpass her in everything. The boy had sworn a dying oath to surpass her in everything, even if it were merely stupid and pointless arguments.

The figure she was putting her gazes on slowly reached her. In a concerned tone, the figure asked, "How are you feeling now, Near?"

Nia—or it would feel more familiar to call her Near—blinked. "Mello…?"

"I inadvertently hit you by a car. You got an injury on your forehead and some are on your calf and knee," he informed. "I'm sorry…." His eyes were now downcast.

A chuckle escaped Mello's lips. "I can't believe I met you after six years by a car accident." He chuckled some more then inhaled. "Don't worry though, I've treated your wounds well."

"Mello," Near called.

"Yeah?" Mello turned up his head and raised his blonde brows.

"I am guessing that you saw my identity card then found my address and the key to my flat," she stated matter of fact.

"Yeah, bingo, Near, marvelous as ever," he answered with the tone of sarcasm.

"That was impolite of you, Mello. You cannot just come into someone's flat as you please," Near said. Tone and expression were calm and unmoved.

"Fuck politeness. What do you think I was supposed to do? Letting you die in the middle of the night? Ha!" Mello retorted, expression looked annoyed by Near's statement.

"You should have just brought me to the hospital for medical treatment."

"The hell, Near… the injuries aren't that severe." Mello's brows were now met. An annoyed facial expression he directed toward Near.

"Well, I am just saying, if you are someone who has learnt about manners, you should have done it that way," ignoring Mello's now annoyed facial expression, Near just kept on retorting. Unlike Mello's expression, Near's was still even.

"Fuck you!" Mello now officially lost the control of his temper. "I should've just let you die on the road! No, I should've probably crushed your body with my car instead!" he shouted on top of his lungs.

"Did not you just tell me that my injuries are not severe ones? How could I possibly die from injuries which are not even severe, I wonder…." Near put a forefinger up to her lips, initiating a confused expression successfully. "Beside, I think you would have done it sooner if you really wanted to crush my body with your car. Nonetheless, I thank you for the treatments you provided me."

By the statement of words—which Mello found annoying—Near just said, the urge of wrath overwhelmed Mello's mind, making him gritted his teeth. "Fuck you, Near!" he shouted and cursed. "You haven't changed at all! You're still an annoying big-headed twit!" he later pointed a forefinger in front of Near's nose.

However, it was Near whom Mello dealt with. "Oh, you have not changed as well, Mello. Your inferiority complex still makes you lose your temper easily. Unfortunately, the effect of it is pretty much severe to your actions and words," she easily retorted every Mello's statement.

Generally, everyone would have backed off when the raged Mello was on action, but that statement was invalid for Near.

"Ah! Shut the fuck up, Near!" Mello shouted. Finally, the frustration which had crept into his brain forced him to close the pointless old argument with Near.

"Fine," was Near's only answer.

"Ah! I'm out of here!" The final answer from Near spontaneously made Mello ended the pointless argument between these stubborn individuals. Frustration became his initiative to get up then proceed to the door of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Near asked right away.

At Near's question, Mello stopped on his tracks. He turned his head to her then answered, "Chillin'."

'_SLAM!'_

Blank stares were Near's only respond to the scene before her.

"He has not changed at all…," she murmured silently to the wind.

* * *

10:12 P.M.

A pair of black coal irises reflected the vision of the glowing numbers shown by a round digital clock. From the round thing which stood steadily on a night stand, the pair now averted their visualisation to a view just seperated by the glasses of windows. Diamond-like lights were illuminating the view of Winchester. _They perfectly match the Christmas Eve_, Near thought.

How unfortunate, company was the only vital thing which Near did not have right at the moment. She let out a heavy sigh at the thought.

'_SLAM!'_

Probably, she was wrong.

"Yo, Near!" Mello called. His messy figure greeted Near's view.

She did have a company—someone she would not have estimated before.

"How are you feelin', twat?" Mello asked, his words were slurred.

A hiccup which later increased to two were caught by Near's hearing senses. Hiccups, slurred words… Near was now assured by those evidences that Mello went chilling to gulp down some liquors. He was now officially drunk.

"Mello, you are drunk," Near stated matter of fact.

"No, I'm not." He then proceed to Near's bed. Nonchalantly, he undressed himself and collided his muscular body on to the bed beside Near. Near just stared the event unfolding in front of her in silence.

Unconsciously for Mello, his hands began to move on their own desires. Desire it was, they placed a gentle touch upon Near's soft fair skin, gracing it softly with care. Was it desire or the effect of alcohol? Near scanned and investigated this in silence.

Finally, Near's intelligent investigation had brought her to a conclusion that the action was based on the effect of the liquor.

"Your skin's unbelievably soft, Near…," Mello murmured unconsciously. Hands were still gracing Near's skin.

Near, being sensitive and foreign enough to the touches of Mello's hands immediately moved a few inches away from him. However, Mello was not satisfied of Near's reaction. The feel to touch more and more made him got up from his position. The domination was indulging all of Mello's senses, and it made him felt he had the force to top Near on her own bed.

"Once again, Mello, you are drunk."

"No, I'm not, Near. Stop telling me I'm drunk! I can tell the difference, you twat!" With half opened eyelids, Mello tried his best to emphasized his domination toward Near through intimidating stares and gazes. To prove it, Mello acted further by placing a soft grip on Near's delicate chin.

However, Near remained even. Her black coal eyes flickered no emotions. "If you are not drunk, then you better explain your acts now."

The dare from Near immediately tickled Mello's sense; it made him smirked. "What's so wrong about _playing_ with an old high school friend?"

"Well, the position we are in and the touches earlier are enough to prove this wrong," Near answered flatly. "Beside, you would not have done such things to me if you are not either drunk or _insane_."

"Are you saying that I'm out of my mind for doing this sort of thing to you?" Mello demanded as he squinted his eyes skeptically toward the figure in front of him.

"No, I am not. However, we both know from the beginning that you cannot tolerate me. Even when it has been over six years, you still have not changed much in attitude, Mello." However, Near was the ice queen. Just the type to face the lion, she could still remained calm and collected, even when the intriguing atmosphere was thick.

"It's been over six years! People change, Near!"

"You are an exception."

"Fuck you!" Mello cursed. "Stop judging me, you twat! You don't know me!" Anger and resentful feeling were clouding his mind, immediately urging him to grab Near's arms with force.

"I do, Mello."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"No!" he finally screamed on top of his lungs. However, his sanity kicked in and an idea popped into his brain. He inhaled as much fresh air as he could inhale then continued, "There are more in me that you don't know," he stated, balancing his tone of voice.

"I am not interested," Near immediately answered with nothing which sparked any concern or interest.

If Mello had not held his anger back, he swore he could have punched Near hard in the face. However, he had opted on the second choice: subsiding his anger then proceed to the first plan. "I'll make you become interested," Mello retorted dangerously. His intimidating gaze was locked to Near's emotionless one.

"I accept your dare," Near challenged back.

A smirk curved up Mello's lips. He was determined that victory was in his grasp this time. "I can assure you that I'm not out of my mind. And I can do _stuffs_ to you, just so you know," he said, tone was sweet and alluring. To the addition, Mello had given an emphasize to the word "stuffs", which later made Near scanned Mello's figure in a rather skeptical way.

Witnessing Near's switched expression only led more fun to his plan. "You know, Near, you may haven't changed much in attitude and manner, but you sure have changed 180 degrees in fashion and appearance." He paused, only to show a wider smirk. He then proceed to seduce Near with soft and alluring whispers of his. "Just by seeing you in tight short skirt and sexy black stocking has turned me on."

"You are sick, Mello." By this statement, Mello knew Near had fallen quite shifty and uncomfortable. He would definitely succeed.

"Probably. But, you're the cause of this, Near. You're the guilty one." Now, Mello proceed to the second step. He graced his fingers to Near's wrapped thigh; his tongue began to dance tentatively across Near's sensitive neck.

To this foreign sensation, Near let a moan slipped out of her lips. Mello's smirk was even wider this time. This was a new discovery for him, and curiosity had persuaded him to discover more.

_How about a kiss? I wanna see her reaction_, he schemed inwardly.

Slowly, his tongue waltzed to Near's soft lips. It demanded an entrance into her mouth forcefully. Near's mind was now intoxicated by the strong scent of liquor in Mello's mouth. However, her senses as a woman kicked in, leaving her with no second or even third option but to bring Mello back to earth.

'_SLAP!'_

And she slapped him in the process. Mello spontaneously snapped—stopped dead on his tracks with eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"If… if you just want to harass me sexually, I will have to immediately ask you to leave, Mello…," Near breathed heavily, trying to adjust her balance and composure in the process.

This had brought silence fell upon Mello at once. His mind snapped; he immediately moved and positioned himself to sit beside Near. "I-I'm sorry, Near…."

"I just feel so messy tonight. Something has happened…." Mello could not comprehend why, but his feeling urged him to tell Near—out of all people—about this matter. "I just broke up with my future wife tonight because she fucking cheats one me…." His voice was adorned with the tone of disappointment and frustration, Near could tell.

"You are telling me your personal problem, Mello."

"I know, Near. But, will you be kindly enough to shut the fuck up and listen to my story?"

Understanding the frustration in Mello's tone, Near immediately fell on a silence. "Alright, I am listening," she said, agreeing to be Mello's listener.

"Well… I just bought a really beautiful diamond ring today. All of which I did to porpose her for a marriage." He paused for a split second. Expression later changed; teeth were gritted gruffily. "But, when I got into her flat this night, I caught her having sex with a guy whom I didn't know on the sofa."

"…I am sorry to hear that…." Near did not know how to respond well to the story which was told by Mello now, but she still showed an attempt to care.

Unexpectedly, Mello let out a desperate laugh. "I thought this three years relationship could be carried to a marriage." A sigh escaped his lips, breathing became heavy all of a sudden. However, he proceed to continue, "But, it's all over now. Fuckin' over…."

The lack of knowledge in love matter left Near with nothing but the option to fell on a deep silence. Her figure stayed still, watching the desperate man as a mute witness. However, Mello's heart which were full of thorns of desperation and heartbreaks penetrated her heart. In spite the fact which always stated that she was the ice queen, she actually felt—attempts on showing it was naught though. Now, all of the mixed feelings of Mello's forced their to way to make a telepathy with Near's.

"I'm sorry, Near…," Mello suddenly began as he inhaled deeply. "First, I hit you with a car, got you several injuries, and now, I'm troubling with my problem. I know our reunion shouldn't have started this way…."

"It is alright, Mello. The accident with your car has been over," Near told him. Eyes were reflecting the deepest sincerity of hers.

"And you're right about me being drunk. When I left you, I went out to my car to get some alcohol." He bent down his head then let out a light chuckle. "I guess I'm that screwed up now, eh…?"

"Mello…."

"Hei, Near," Mello suddenly called. He was now face to face with Near. "Do you believe in fate?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you believe in fate, Near?" Mello repeated.

By Mello's sudden question, a confusion abruptly painted Near toneless façade. The inability to comprehend Mello's real intention left her in a deep thought for some split seconds.

"Heh… I think I shouldn't have asked you this weird question in the first place." Light chuckles escaped Mello's lips.

"I guess I will just take my leave." He immediately got up, then dressed himself hastily.

This, had made Near watched in astonishment. "Where are you going?" Something in her sparked all of the sudden.

"Not sure," he answered. "Don't worry, I'm giving you my card. If anything happens, you can call me." He held out the rectangle thing; she took it silently.

"Later, Near," Mello excused himself.

However, when Mello was about to open the door knob to the exit, the spark in Near earlier spontaneously kicked her senses.

"Mello!" she abruptly called.

Mello stopped on his tracks then turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

At Near's sudden question, Mello spontaneously raised both of his brows. "Yeah… for some occasions—I do think fate plays its part."

"Then…." Near paused, the feeling of insecurity seemed to overwhelm her façade. However, she forced her effort to proceed. "Then, do you believe that fate has been playing its part on our reunion?"

This time, both of Mello's brows were furrowed. "Ye-yeah… I guess…," he answered, tone was filled with uncertainty of the destination this conversation would lead.

"Stay," Near said. However, this one word from Near was more like a demand—a demand to _stay_.

"What?"

"I know you are depressed—you are disappointed and you need a company. So…," Near trailed off. For some split seconds, irresolution made her lost the ability to look at Mello in the eyes.

However…..

"Stay, Mello," she still forced her best to continue. "Stay, for I too, believe that fate has been playing its part on our reunion."

By this very statement which just forced its way out of Near's lips, Mello was now officially dumbstruck.

* * *

**To be Continued**

[Done with 4511 words. A/N(s), titles, and disclaimer are not included]

* * *

**Another author's note:**

After reading this whole chapter, has anyone wondered Near's fashion is totally OoC? Well, this idea popped into my head as a slice of life story with the spices of comedy and romance. To make it as general as it can be, I imagined Near as a normal intelligent mature woman who has a normal job and a normal life. I still tried to make Near's character to be—well, Near. Anyway, I also thought that using Near's real name—Nate River—would be awkwardly weird since Near is a woman here. So, I opted to use the Japanese pronunciation of Near's name, Nia. All and all, I realize that this fanfiction is not a perfect one. So, what could be better than some constructive criticisms and comments? I would greatly appreciate them in the form of review or PM.


	2. The Beginning of Our Magical Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer**:

Death Note and all of its characters, story line, and properties belong to the respective owner and creator, Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. This fanfiction is purely a fanmade, made with no intention of gaining any profit.

* * *

**Miserable yet Magical **

[Chapter Two: The Beginning of Our Magical Fairy Tale]

* * *

"10:54 P.M.," Near muttered—almost incoherently—to the digital watch which was winding her wrist.

One hour six minutes before midnight. Instead of opting to spend the cold night in the flat, Mello had eagerly urged Near to go out with him. Of course, Near—being injured—had given her refusal. Subsiding the fact that she was injured, she had refused by stating that Mello could not have the capability to drive well while he was drunk—but Mello quickly denied it. She had given the best of her argument which stated that it was best to stay in the warm and safe flat of hers. However, Mello—being Mello—would find his own way to dispute her argument. In the end, he successfully forced the "yes" from Near by threatening her that he would soon leave if she had not wanted to corporate.

Subsiding that aside, the fact that Mello had been driving for almost twenty minutes without any certain destination began to silently made the irritation crept into Near's mind. The cold was without any mercy, and the eager Mello was not of any help for her when he had dragged her hastily into his car—without the chance for her to get her coat. At this very moment, her mind was cursing inwardly at the sight which was only separated by the car window beside her. Slowly, the snows began to fall down, adding more layer to the already thick bank of snow on the now dead street. This immediately became something unpleasant for her favor.

"Mello," Near suddenly called from a seat beside him. Blank stares which were also empty were directed to him. "Do you have any destination?"

Mello—which was occupied with driving the car—spontaneously directed his attention toward Near. "Not really," he answered nonchalantly.

"Then, we did better go home," she suggested, hoping in silence that Mello would at least give a single consideration about the idea.

"No," was his only answer.

"But, Mello—"

"I know!" His sudden exclaim brought silence to Near. "How about we go to the night club? I know a great night club nearby."

A frown immediately adorned Near's toneless façade. "What are we going to do there?"

"Have fun, drinks—I will probably get a chick or two and get laid," he answered while lifting his shoulder up in a nonchalant way.

"When you have fun, drink, and get laid, what am I supposed to do?" Near asked. Somehow, her heart began to stir a feeling of deep regret for ever asking Mello to _stay_.

Holy Lord… what was on her mind? Asking Mello to stay? That surely would not do.

"You can seduce a man and…." Mello's answer stopped dead on its track. Unknowingly for him, something in him slapped him in the face—hard—for ever suggesting that kind of thing to Near.

"And what, Mello?" Near inquired.

"N-No… never mind…," he stuttered. Later, he averted a glance of shifty looks toward Near.

"Alright…."

"I'm sorry, Near." Mello soon found a sparkling enlightenment which later persuaded him to apologize. "I usually go to a night club to drink and have fun with Matt when I've problems."

"Matt?" At the sudden mention of the familiar name, both of her eyes spontaneously widen. "You are still in contact with him after these past six years?" she eagerly inquired. A spark of curiosity was passionately blazing in those dark orbs of hers.

"Yeah, after we graduated high school and you moved, he actually went to the same college as me. After that, we decided to stay in touch no matter what." A little laugh escaped his lips. "Well, we're best friends since we were in junior high school after all."

"I see," Near muttered. Gazes were now locked on the graveyard street. "How is he doing?"

"He's fine. He now works as a game developer in an advanced game company. You know, developing a game play with all those programming languages and all," he informed Near.

"That sounds a bit boring…," absent-mindedly, Near commented.

A laugh escaped Mello's lips. "I know, right? But, the guy's so into that kinda stuff." Later, the laugh faded into a light smile.

Near nodded, knowing all too well that it had been the redhead's stuff from the beginning.

A while after the brief conversation about the old friend, the atmosphere of silence indulged both of them. Neither Near or Mello had the initiative to open a second conversation. Thus, they had silence as the third company for along the trip.

* * *

"Okay, we've arrived."

The car stopped suddenly on its movement.

"Wammy's High School?" Near spontaneously inquired in astonishment.

"Yeah, our old high school," Mello nonchalantly answered as he got out of the car. Seconds later, Near trailed off behind him.

"Why did you decide to go here?" Near plastered a frown upon her face. Her emotionless dark orbs which were staring at the school building in front of them were illuminated by confusion and curiosity.

"First, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have fun at a night club. Second, it's our reunion," Mello answered. His blue piercing orbs were reflecting the vision of a building which was fenced by many towering steels.

"C'mon, follow me," he gestured. "We won't be able to get in through the main gate, but I know a shortcut."

"We are going to sneak into the school?" Near asked, dumbstruck.

"C'mon, Near! It won't hurt to be a naughty kid once in a while." Eager Mello was, he immediately took Near's hand by force.

"But, we are not children anymore, Mello." Near had forced her best to protest, but Mello was proven to have more power in strength.

"Just shut the fuck up and follow me, Near."

* * *

"Mello, I would like to inform you that your face is touching my bottom, which is rude and unpleasant to my zone of comfort."

"That's because you fucking stopped on the middle of the road, Near!"

Loud curses from Mello echoed through the narrow environment they were going through at this very moment. Beside Mello's impolite words, the humidity in the dark environment had brought the feeling of unpleasant to Near's favor.

"It is hard to see for my eyes which are not adjusted to a dark place like this. So, it is only natural for me to stop moving once in a while," she retorted, rather irritated. "Beside, why did you decide to take a narrow pipe as a shortcut?"

Yes, they were—in fact—moving through a narrow rusty pipe.

"Just shut the fuck up and keep moving!"

At Mello's crude order, Near could only let out a desperate sigh.

* * *

"Ah~ we finally arrived!" Mello exclaimed merrily as he jumped out of the pipe. "What a nostalgic feeling! We're in Wammy's playground after all these past six years!" The excitement in his heart was glistening with joy. His gazes were impatiently scanning the extensive field of snow.

It became a contradiction compared to Near, who was petrified, visualizing the scenery of crystal white surrounding her figure. The injuries were burning on her knee and calf, but the sensation of nostalgia diminished them.

"Do you remember?" Mello's question trailed off as his paces were moving toward Near. "There used to be a prom when we were in high school which required us to wear tuxedo and ball gown."

Near faced Mello then answered, "Yes. We sure looked like people who lived in medieval ages at that time."

A laugh escaped Mello's lips. However, it soon faded into a grin. "Well… anyway, I remember Matt asking Linda for the prom then got rejected." An amused laugh escaped his lips once again as he retrieved the jolly reminiscence.

"What about you, Mello? Who did you ask for the prom?"

By Near's sudden question, his laugh immediately subsided. "Me? I was with Catherine," he answered. However, Near's question sparked his curiosity about one certain thing. "Anyway, I didn't see you at the prom. Who did you come with?" The urging curiosity in him immediately persuaded him to ask.

"No one asked me. When everyone was dancing inside, I was here all alone," she answered monotonically.

However, Mello realized the tiny reminiscence of those lonely moments flickering in Near's dark emotionless orbs. It used to be something prevalent to see her figure sitting alone in the back row of the seat. Every student who had known her would have described the girl as an independent individual who preferred the company of dices and toys. The crowded society had never been one of her choices.

Mello understood Near and her loneliness.

"Dance with me."

Mello's sudden demand staggered Near. "I beg your pardon?"

"You told me that no one asked you to the prom, right? So, I'm asking you right now to dance with me." Mello let out a hand toward Near. His gazes were locked into Near's, transmitting something definite—an unmoved certainty.

"There is no music, Mello," Near quibbled.

"It's not a problem." Impatient Mello was, he forcefully took both of Near's hands. Soon, his grips went tighter with determination.

Led by the falling snows and beautiful chime of the night wind, Mello slowly guided both of his and Near's paces into a formation of beautiful waltz. Their waltz was without any music, no tune… there were just their fastened heartbeats which rhymed every single movement.

Determination locked their gazes together. Harmony was in accordance; their feet were a melodious waltz. Both of the rivals was an union in a perfect harmony, until….

"Mello, you are stomping on my foot."

"I'm sorry."

"Mello, can you really dance properly?"

The melodious waltz stopped. Harmony was no longer in accordance.

Mello skeptically stared at Near. "What do you mean?" he inquired later.

"What I mean is, you kept stomping on my foot. If you really had the capability to dance properly, such thing would not have happened," Near explained monotonically as she countered Mello's skeptic stares with her blank ones.

"You're saying that I can't dance…," Mello hissed as he squinted his eyes.

"What if I did?" Near challenged. "Beside, you do not look like the type who excels at dancing."

"Why you… why do you always try to start an argument with me?" Mello leaned closer to Near. Now, there was only five centimeters which became the range between the two.

Unfortunately, to Mello's dismay, nor the intimidating atmosphere or the range was of any effect for Near. "No, I do not," she retorted, calm and even.

"Yes, you do!" However, it was proven a contradiction to Near when Mello had shouted on top of his lungs.

"No, I do not, Mello."

"Ah! Screw it!" he cursed loudly. "I'm way too lazy to open any more argument with you right now." Enraged, he turned his body, back was facing Near.

"I find it better."

Mello let out a snort at Near's answer. He gave a single glance toward the figure behind him then proceed to walk off while saying, "Screw you, Near."

An idle stare became Near's only reaction. Motionless and immobile her figure stayed. Her dark orbs later flickered a reflection of Mello's figure which was now seated on a bench just across her. A little breezy of wind waved, and she immediately averted her gazes toward a dead tree which was gnawed by a blanket of snow just next to the bench.

In one….

Two….

Three….

'_BRUGH!'_

And the snow successfully dropped on to Mello's head. This spontaneously produced a light giggle out of Near's lips.

Mello snorted. "Don't laugh, you twat! It's not funny!" His angry shout echoed across the field.

"I was not laughing," Near stated as she giggled some more.

"Come here, you twat!" Mello demanded in annoyance as he dusted off the white thing on his head.

Absent-mindedly, Near acceded. She opted to sit next to the furious blonde; light giggles were slowly subsiding into a mild smile. The furious Mello was about to hit her softly on the head, but something about her smile was new—it was melting the feeling of resentful inside of him. It made him smile. Actually, it succeed in persuading him to laugh.

"I didn't know you could giggle…," Mello commented as he tried to diminish his laugh.

"Despite the fact that I may seem emotionless on the outside, I am still a human. I feel sorrow, happiness—I can giggle, laugh, and cry," Near clarified, smiling lightly in the process.

"Well, I just find your smile _really_ rare," he let out a spontaneous comment. Absent-mindedly, he penetrated Near with the deep gazes of his. "After these past six years, I realized that you've changed much. How have you been, Near?" The question soon trailed off.

"Many things happened, especially since I have graduated from high school," Near began. Somehow, a sparkle of pain and sorrow were transmitted from those empty stares of hers. "When I was fifteen, my mother was diagnosed that she had a lung cancer and would not make it long to survive. About ten months after the first diagnosis, she… _died_."

The reminiscence was a brief twinkling. However, the pain and sorrow it had brought was an eternity for Near. By this time, a cognition of Near's background constantly hit Mello's senses. Her character, her attitude… they all became clear for him in a constant.

_So, that's why she has become like this. She was having a hard time with life. _

Unconsciously, Near's breath increased twice. The pain, the sorrow… they become a constant burden for her chest. Regardless, she swallowed all the pain then inhaled. "Not long after that, my father left me because he could not stand the depression and sorrow of losing my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that…," Mello mustered silently.

Despite the penetrating feeling of pain and sorrow, Near had quickly culled to subside them. She soon gained the composition of herself in one piece in those brief moments.

"I vowed to fulfill my mother's hopes and dreams after that," she stated with determination.

* * *

_**To be happy and live life to the fullest. I will show the world that I can become a successful woman who leads the world.**_

* * *

"Now, I have had my own life. A nice flat where I can live in and a nice job as an MD's assistant." A light smile graced Near's lips. "I will obviously try harder and harder for a better life."

"You will, Near… you'll surely have a better life…." Unconsciously, Mello's hand was moving up to Near's head, slowly patting the soft curls of snow white with the affection of care.

"Thank you, Mello…."

A bright smile was Mello's only respond.

"Oh, what about you, Mello? I think it is your turn to tell me about your life," Near urged in curiosity.

"Me?" Mello scratched his head nonchalantly as he thought about Near's question for a brief moment. "Well, after I graduated college, I continue to work as a chief executive in my dad's company. It's a pretty big company which runs the shipping and trade all over the world. I was leading a happy life until I found out that my girlfriend cheated on me," he informed Near, sighing in the process. Somehow, just a tiny spark of conversation related to his girlfriend had brought the fire blazing furiously on the back of his mind.

"Anyway," Mello suddenly exclaimed. "Talking about lovers we are, do you have a boyfriend, Near?" The question trailed off—an attempt from Mello to abate the first conversation.

"No, I do not."

"Really? I won't deny the fact that you're gorgeous now. Especially when you've changed 180 degrees in fashion and appearance." A wide grin soon adorned Mello's dangerous façade. "I wonder where all your white pajamas went."

"Do not you think an MD's assistant would be a clown if she wore white pajamas to the office?" Near let out a sarcasm. "For all of my white pajamas, I still actually have them for the night."

At Near's sarcasm, Mello let out a resonance laugh. "Yeah, I guess you got the point." He forced the laugh suppressed then proceed to continue, "What about the kiddy toys you usually played with?"

"They are in my flats. I still stack dices and cards when I have free time—sometimes I spend my free time with the robots and darts," she answered. "What about your chocolate, Mello? I am surprised you have not had diabetes with the amount of chocolate you used to eat."

"You, little…." The temptation to lightly pinch that soft skin of Near's cheek was overwhelming Mello's mind. However, he opted the best by substituting aside the temptation with a heave of sigh. "Of course I still eat them. It's just that I consume more alcohol than chocolate when I'm depressed now," he forcefully answered as he gravely anchored his back to the bench.

"I see."

The last respond from Near instantaneously became the end of their extensive conversation. Moments later, there were only falling snows which accompanied the atmosphere of silence among the individuals. The initiative to open a conversation was not persuading Near, neither was it for Mello.

Nevertheless, the tranquility which pervaded Mello was not for any reason. He did not perceive the comprehension about _this_. _This_… how sudden these thousand thoughts and memories abruptly meddled with his feeling. The lose of his loved one was—with no doubt—miserable for him. However, this very reunion with his old rival felt terribly… _**magical**_?

Was fate really playing its part on their reunion now? He would not know. He could only give a shake of head.

With anxiety overwhelming Mello's heart, he turned, stealing a visualisation of Near's trembling figure. "You're cold…," he suddenly stated. He could have sworn that it was by instinct; he could have sworn that it was just a man's affection of care when he unconsciously took off his coat and put it on Near's trembling body.

"Thank you, Mello…." Near averted her gazes toward Mello.

Radically, laymen would see nothing but a deep pool of black coal irises of Near's. However, Mello had understood all too well that they beamed with thousand rays of hope, strength, and will. Near was unexpectedly a really strong woman.

A delighted smile was enlivening Mello's façade at the thought.

"How are your injuries?" he suddenly asked. Gazes were depicting concern at Near.

"They were burning, but they are alright now."

A cough slipped out of Near's lips; both hands were terribly shaking from the great cold of the chilly December. This constantly intrigued the spark of care in Mello. Instinctively, he warped Near's trembling figure in an embrace of warmth and protection.

"Mello… are you still drunk?" She could not help but inquired the question.

The intelligence of Near's mind would have refused to admit the truth, yet she could not perceived any comprehension of the situation she was currently put on. Chaos was meddling with her feelings; her heart was forced to work twice harder. She would have reckoned that this was weird.

However, her heart could not deny the fact that _this_ was warm. Mello's embrace was unexpectedly… _**magical**_.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm used to alcohol? I may be drunk, but I'm still sane enough to be myself."

Mello had to force his best to detach his hands from Near's delicate frame. Nonetheless, he did—only to exchange intimidating gazes. This continued and the times between them flew away in vain.

"I feel that _this_ is so right…," Mello unexpectedly mustered. "Do you feel the same, too?"

"I—I do not know," Near stuttered for words. By now, the foreign feeling of anxiety had indulged her heart, deluding her to avert her gazes elsewhere.

"Would you mind…?" Mello's question may have trailed off erratically, yet his grip on Near's chin determined strength. "You slapped me before when I was trying to kiss you. Would you mind this time if I… _kiss_ you?" By the end of his question, she was successfully forced to look at him in the eyes.

Stupefied, Near let out no respond. However, the genuine stares of Mello's proven no acts or plays. She knew, the request was solemnly inquired—no liquor became the basis of his request. For the first time of her life, she could not muster anything—nor could she deny it. For the first time, the intelligence in her was dead.

She was officially dumbstruck, and she could not comprehend why.

On the other hand, the butterfly in Mello's stomach was driving him insane. It was urging him madly to exploit those soft lips which belonged to the albino in front of him. He had considered the probability of a second slap across the face, but it could screw itself. By this moment, his mind was indulged with desire. That desire—however—had propelled him to lean closer to Near.

Just a few centimeters and…

'_Drrt drrt drrt'_

…And Mello's phone vibrated at an unexpected moment.

'_Drrt drrt drrt'_

_Fuck…,_ Mello cursed inwardly.

Enraged, he impatiently took out the vibrating phone from the pocket of his pants. The screen was beaming with the light of white. On it, the word "Matt" was printed with black and the font of Times New Roman.

_Why does he have to call me at a time like this?_

Yes, this was totally ruining Mello's moment.

"What do you want, Matt?" Mello hissed to the phone.

"_Whoa… chill out, dude. I'm calling to congratulate you. How was your proposal?"_

Mello let out a snort of indignant at the question of his _proposal_. "Screwed up; destroyed in fucking million pieces."

"_What?! You can't be serious, right? Tell me about it!" _

Matt's shriek which was indulged with horror and disbelieve constantly sent the pain down to Mello's eardrum. Mello spontaneously flinched.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later—bye."

"_Wait, I've not even said merry Christ—"_

'_TUT TUT TUT'_

Sure, the redhead was his best friend. However, he could sometimes make the nerves in Mello tensed. He produced a roll of eyes at the thought. A conversation about _proposal_—or worse, _girlfriend—_would not bring any pleasure to his favor at the moment.

"Was it Matt?" Mello's brief conversation on phone had led Near to curiosity. She could not help it, but to ask right away.

Spontaneously, the attention in Mello was averted. "Yeah," he answered briefly as he turned to face Near.

"Did he ask about your girlfriend and the proposal?"

"Yeah." Mello relieved a heave of sigh. In a nonchalant way, he instinctively scraped the back of his head. "But, I'm not in the mood to talk about anything related to either proposal or girlfriend."

"Alright, I understand…." Near's words trailed off as her back was harbored lightly to the bench.

"It will probably damage my heart for some times, but I can't drown myself into depression forever."

Near gave a nod of affirmative to Mello's statement. Subsiding the fact that she did not have enough experience and knowledge about love, she actually understood that Mello's love was even for his girlfriend.

The kisses… Near had opted the most logical way that they meant nothing.

"Beside, I think God has given me a more precious gift for this Christmas." A flabby smile beamed on Mello's face.

Or probably, they _**did **_mean something….

"Your company." Mello's words were stated with determination.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, I felt terribly miserable when I found out the truth about my girlfriend. But, a reunion with you has changed everything," Mello uttered as he leaned closer to Near—attaching both of their foreheads in the process. He respired as much oxygen as he could then proceed with definition, "For tonight, be my Christmas, Near."

Near was forced into silence by Mello's request. Deliberation about this very reunion of theirs was engaging her mind. Also, the gazes of intimidation between the two was not of any help for her to gain focus.

"Just for tonight, Near. I won't rush things. I just need a company, and I find yours to be surprisingly _**magical**_."

After a moment of getting lost in her own thought, Near let out a voice of decision, "I… I think it would not hurt to give you a company…." Near beamed a genuine smile afterwards.

The affirmation from Near instantly flushed Mello's façade with a wide smile. "Thank you, Near." Engaged with the feeling of happiness, Mello instinctively brought Near's petite frame into a tight embrace.

December may be cold; the falling snow may be a pain to their spines. Nevertheless, the tight embrace would keep them warm and alive.

Problems, Mello's heartbreaks and Near's loneliness… this reunion was only the beginning of fate's play.

* * *

**The End**

[Done with 4.123 words. A/N(s), titles, and disclaimer are not included]

* * *

**Important author's note: **

I may have written "The End", but there will be an **EPILOGUE** after this second chapter. The epilogue will be posted as a final conclusion of the whole story of this fanfiction. Anyway, I hope I do not rush things in this second chapter. And I really hope the ending will not turn down your favor to this fanfiction. Please, tell me what you think via review. Thank you.


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**:

Death Note and all of its characters, story line, and properties belong to the respective owner and creator, Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. This fanfiction is purely a fanmade, made with no intention of gaining any profit.

* * *

**Miserable yet Magical **

[Epilogue]

* * *

The sound of _'beep'_ and endless strides were in fusion. A perfect union to dominance the tranquility of a hollow flat's bedroom.

"Really, Mello, you just need to chill and relax," Matt huffed. He was getting way too comfortable with his PSP that he did not feel the urge to bother stealing a single glance at the anxious blonde.

However, Mello's mind which was now deluded with anxiety could not be bothered. he kept on striding rapid paces. Thus, resulted in an annoyed red head.

"Mells," Matt called, hitting the pause button of his PSP in the process.

The gamer's tinted orange goggle was portraying an anxious Mello clad in black leathers just a few inches across him. This picture—however—rushed irritation through his veins. Therefore, it led him on an act. He progressed across the room and planted a soft tap on his best friend's shoulder.

Mello spontaneously snapped in response.

"You need to calm down, dude."

"How can I?" Mello slapped the red head's hand from his shoulder. "I don't want _it _to happen twice!" he groaned as he revealed the expression of agitation.

Matt heaved a sigh. "It was four years ago, Mells. Beside, Near is different from _her_."

"I…," Mello stammered for words. His gazes were downcast and smothered with trauma. "I just feel so nervous. I can't help it—I don't want the same incident to happen twice…."

"I understand. But, I can assure you that this one won't be screwed up." Matt radiated a smile of assurance.

The trauma was substituted by a little motivation from his best friend, and Mello faintly looked up. "Thank you, Matt." He breathed slightly, gaining self composure with the fresh air.

"Alright, listen," Matt began. His stares penetrated a level of crisis through the goggle. "Near will come on nine thirty, which means we've only got five more minutes. Prepare yourself, don't be nervous."

Mello let out a coarse breath then responded, "Yeah, okay, I got it."

"Alright. The ring?"

"Already in my pocket."

"The note?"

"It's inside my pocket, too."

A gleam of grin adorned Matt's face. "Good. Everything's prepared!" His exclaim was full of content.

'_Drrt Drrt Drrt'_

"My phone is vibrating!" Mello cried a jolt of shock. With a swift movement, he snatched open the smart phone in the pocket of his leather pants. The wide screen beamed with white and scribed a "you've got 1 new message" in Times New Roman. He hastily brought a forefinger to tap open the screen.

_**Mello, I am outside.**_

_**Near**_

"It seems like it's time for me to go," Matt mustered as his gazes were locked on Mello's phone. "Good luck, mate," he supported with a flash of smile.

However, the anxiety just forced Mello's heart to pump twice harder as he watched Matt excused himself and vanished in silence.

* * *

The breeze of December was chilly and without any mercy—the falling particles of ice were not of any help either. Regardless, the light of Winchester remained illuminating.

Pulling her white coat tighter around her, Near inhaled the landscape stretching just beyond a flat behind her. It was the same night; the same time.

_December twenty four: Christmas Eve._

Tiny reminiscences of that day penetrated through her memory. She recalled the scent of alcohol, his depression, and his plea. Who had considered the probability of relationship from a foolish reunion by a car accident?

A smile forced its way up to Near's delicate lips. It had been three years and three months. There sure had been lot of predicaments through oppositions and contradictions. Establishing a long relationship with _him_… it was something her intelligence would never predict.

Fate… it did really have its twisted way to reunite two individuals of opposition.

Or, did it…?

"Yo, Near!"

A call of her name abruptly dispelled the chains of thought in Near's mind. She immediately turned in reflect.

A red head in stripped shirt paced toward Near while wearing a friendly smile. "Just getting back from work, eh?"

"Yes." Near countered with her friendly one. "I just got promoted and had a meeting with an important client."

"Whoa… congratulations, Near!" In surprise, Matt's smile beamed into a wide one.

"Thank you, Matt."

The gamer let out a laugh of content in response. "This will surely become a surprise for Mello. Anyway, yours can be found in there," he gestured at the flat's room as the laugh was reducing into silence.

At Matt's gesture, Near spontaneously stole a single glance at the room.

"Later, Near." Matt harbored a soft tap on Near's shoulder. Soon enough, he excused himself. Near opted to be a mute witness as she silently watched Matt dashed with his red Ferrari.

Now, the time has come to reveal Near's surprise.

Led by curiosity, Near shifted her right hand to the door knob, turning it over. The door flung open and exposed a vacant room of cream and white.

Near's white brow creased into crinkles. Sure, she had agreed when Mello requested her to come to this flat when he dialed her number. However, what would one do in a vacant room of a flat? Did Mello just bought a room in this flat? Nonetheless, Near kept on producing tranquil paces, in hope of gaining the visualisation of something blonde and black.

It was almost a five minutes moment of wondering in uncertainty. However, a guide by the mirage of lights could change it.

"Mello…."

Yonder, the figure Near had been longing to meet stood. In the middle of a room, it exhibited nothing but a figure in black which was blinded by countless bokeh. Slowly yet indulged by determination, she altered her paces through the incalculable bokeh which were all over the room.

"Mello." Near landed a light tap on the figure's shoulder.

Mello turned. "Near…," he muttered. A smile of radiant and happiness was adorning his façade.

"Well…?" Near breathed the scenery of lights. "You told me to come here. So, what is this all about, Mello?"

Mello vented no verbal response. However, he let out a piece of folded paper from his pocket to Near. She received it with ease then silently unfolded it.

* * *

_My dear Near,_

_Our relationship has been going for three years and three months. We have been going through so many hardships, regarding to our different opinions and perspectives. I know I may be the selfish one. I remember there was that one time when we almost broke up. However, you proven me something—that you did not leave. You always stay, regardless my harsh words and actions to you. You always stay, and I know that you will always do._

_Near, I love you, for your imperfection and the lack of feelings and emotions you have. I love you when you decide to keep quite when I am mad. I love you when you always try to stop me from doing something foolish. I love you from being the complete opposite of me._

_**Near, you are my missing puzzle piece. You are everything that I am not. Complete me, and we will be whole.**_

* * *

The darkness in a pair of irises constantly widen a centimeter. Speechless… Near was officially speechless. Her intelligence pursued her into silence. Now, her heart was contemplating about Mello's sudden words of love. However, the contemplation soon found an abrupt answer when Near had given a single glance over the paper.

There, the glory of pure gold occupied its throne of rectangle silk in red. The pure gold was the glory of perfection in a shape of orbit. Placed on top, a fraction of glisten was coloring Near's dark irises with the color of charming red. The noble stone of Alexandrite was crowning the ring in a perfect cut of diamond.

"Near, will you… marry me?"

Through the feelings of anxious and nervous, Mello's heart had finally found the precise courage to muster those five words. Valiantly, he stood across of Near with the ring and a dash of loving smile.

A proposal of marriage… Near sure did not predict that this time would come, especially _now_. Indeed, a fantasy of vowing a promise of eternality with her beloved one had crossed her mind. It was without any doubt that she loved the chocoholic. However….

"I-I…." Near's words were stammered by surprise and shock.

…Tonight would be the night when she gave all her heart to him.

In a split second, Near inhaled. "I will…," she proceed to muster. "I will, Mello… I will…."

Constantly, Mello's façade beamed into happiness and joy in an instant. He immediately circled Near's ring finger with the gold ring. In a matter of time, the two rivals were folded in an embrace of love and joy.

* * *

_December twenty four… _

_Miserable it may have been_

_Likewise, fate had proven a magical yet contradictory ending_

* * *

"Have you taken a look at the flat?"

By Mello's sudden question, Near diverted her gazes from the ring which was encircling her finger. "Yes. I have taken a look at it when I came here just a few minutes ago," she answered as she darted a look of content to the blonde who was standing just across of her.

"Did you like it?" Mello trailed another question as he countered Near's stares with his loving ones.

"Yes. The rooms are spacious and pretentious." Near responded with a genuine smile. "Did you buy it?"

Mello's lips curved up into a wide grin. "Of course. We're gonna have ten children."

* * *

**[Ended with 1.576 words]**

* * *

**Author's note:**

So, this is the real ending. While typing this fanfiction, I got many inspirations from various songs by Taylor Swift and Andrew Allen. It was fun. Anyway, how does everybody think? I know this fanfiction is not a perfect one. So, constructive criticisms would be delicious :)


End file.
